


Beautiful

by chikylee



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Slight spoilers, Starlight Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: Arlo asks his wife to accompany him on his patrol to Starlight Island. In typical newlywed fashion, they can’t keep their hands off each other.This fic is based on a mission Arlo gives you after you’re married, hence the slight spoiler tag. It’s minor, but if you’re trying to avoid any and all spoilers, skip this one for now!





	Beautiful

It was a beautiful summer day and Aurelia couldn’t help but smile as she stood under the shade of a large palm tree. This was only her second trip to Starlight Island, but it was already leaps and bounds more enjoyable than the first time she had visited. She shook her head as she set off to explore and gather the unique supplies that grew on Starlight, amazed at how many things had changed in only a few short seasons. She reflected on all of the changes as she gathered corals and coconuts, but her mind was quick to focus on her favorite change- the one where she woke up each day beside the ruggedly handsome red-haired Captain of the Civil Corps. Aurelia and Arlo had only been married for a season, but it had been the best season of either of their lives. Although both of them were busy people, they always made time for each other, which is how Aurelia found herself on the beaches of Starlight Island enjoying the hot summer sun. Arlo had invited her along on his patrol, and how could she say no to the man she loved? 

Aurelia reached down and grabbed a piece of gray coral and held it up, admiring how it caught the light and sparkled in the sun. 

“Though that is beautiful…”

Aurelia jumped- she hadn’t heard Arlo approach and his statement had caught her off guard. She was startled when her husband grabbed the coral from her hands and threw it behind him into the sand, but her confusion turned into arousal as he pushed her back against the rough wall of the abandoned ruin and closed her in with his strong arms.

“... It’s still not as beautiful as you,” he whispered in Aurelia’s ear. 

“Arlo…” Aurelia said before biting her lip. 

Instead of responding Arlo leaned forward and pressed a hot, passionate kiss to Aurelia’s lips, causing a loud and wanton moan to tumble from her throat. Arlo pressed his body against hers, allowing Aurelia to feel his arousal through his pants. 

“I want you Aura. I need you, now.” 

“I want you too Arlo, but what if other people come to visit the island and see us?” 

“Then they’ll say ‘damn, Arlo is a lucky man,’” he grinned. 

Aurelia gave a laugh that quickly turned into another moan as Arlo began undoing the buttons of her top and kissing her neck, only pausing to whisper various sweet and sexy sentiments into Aurelia’s ear.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I still can’t believe you chose to marry me.”

“You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.”

“I’ll have to carry you home once I’m done with you.”

“I need to be inside of you. Now.”

Arlo managed to remove Aurelia’s complicated top and bra, but he had no patience for the rest of her clothes. He leaned her over a large, nearby boulder, and Aurelia gave a sultry giggle and looked back over her shoulder at her husband as she rocked her hips back and forth. 

“Aaaaaarloooooo,” she sang, smirking as she watched her husband stalk towards her. 

He lifted Aurelia’s skirt up and shoved her panties down until they were stretched over her ankles. Arlo pushed her down further over the boulder and spread her legs wider, making her ass rise up in the air. Aurelia’s breath caught in her throat as she heard Arlo’s frantic movements to unbuckle and unzip his pants. A moment later the breath she held escaped as a loud moan as she felt Arlo rubbing his hard cock up and down her dripping slit but not quite entering her. 

“Arlo, please...” 

“Please what?” 

“Please… please fuck me!” 

Arlo didn’t have to be told twice, and with a loud groan he pushed his cock into Aurelia. The angle of her body allowed Arlo to thrust as deep as possible, but his movements were deliberate and slow; once he had pushed as far as he could into his wife, he stilled for a few moments before pulling back out as slowly as possible. From beneath him  Aurelia gave a moan that was one part arousal and one part frustration. 

“More.” 

Arlo paused, his cock only half inside her. 

“You want more, darling?” 

“Mhmm,” she mumbled. 

“I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Yes, please Arlo, I need more.” 

“More what?” 

Aurelia groaned again, but she couldn’t deny that she  _ loved _ when Arlo played this game with her. 

“More of your cock. Harder, faster, just… more. Please.”

“As you wish, darling.” 

Arlo grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back, causing Aurelia’s back to arch. He slammed his hard cock deep within her, drawing out a scream that seemed to come from his wife’s very core. With every thrust Arlo pushed her harder against the rough surface of the boulder, but Aurelia barely noticed- She was so consumed by the feeling of her husband pushing into her that she couldn’t focus on anything other than him. She gave another loud moan as he pulled her hair tighter, before he abruptly stopped, pulling out of her and letting go of her hair. Just as Aurelia was about to ask what was wrong, Arlo flipped her over. 

“I need to see your face,” he panted while slowly stroking his cock. “You make those sounds and I need to  _ see _ .”

Aurelia’s large eyes widened, full blown lust darkening them. She stepped out of her panties and removed her skirt before standing up to lean against the wall of the ruin and beckoning to her husband. Arlo was on her in an instant, kissing her as if it was both the first and last time he’d ever get to. He moaned her name as she rolled her hips against his cock, then picked her up and held her against the ruin so he could enter her again. There was nothing sweet or slow this time; this time Arlo refused to hold back, and as he rolled his hips and thrust deep into his wife over and over again he relished in the faces and noises she made. Aurelia wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles behind his back, urging him deeper into her, silently begging him for more. She could feel the heat of her arousal building into an all-consuming blaze, and she knew she has almost reached her peak. 

“Arlo,” she whimpered. “I’m close.” 

He responded by thrusting into her at a ridiculous pace as one of his hands gently, but firmly, pressed against her throat. That was it; the last piece of kindling to create a wildfire of arousal inside of her, and she screamed as she clenched around Arlo’s hard cock. Her legs trembled as she tried to keep them locked around Arlo, and he took pity on her. He pulled her away from the wall and moved to gently lay her in the soft, warm sand that surrounded them. As Aurelia finally recovered from her orgasm, she looked up at her husband and gave him a deep kiss. 

“Did you come, Arlo?” 

“No,” he shook his head. “But that’s okay. I just wanted you to finish, and let me just say darling, it was glorious to watch.”

“Nope, unacceptable, my love.” 

Aurelia caught Arlo off guard and managed to flip them around so she was on top of him.

“I’m in charge now. Understood?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good boy,” Aurelia smirked.

She lifted herself off of Arlo just enough to guide his still throbbing cock to her entrance before sinking down onto him until their bodies were flush together. Arlo ogled at the way the sand that stuck to her sparkled in the sunlight, and he was convinced in that moment that his wife was actually a goddess. She started to move back up his cock, but at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Aura.” Arlo groaned. 

“Is this good?” she questioned. “Or would you prefer if I did something like this?”

Before Arlo could react Aurelia clenched around him and leaned forward against his chest so she could slide up and down him at an almost punishing pace. He could only grip onto her hips as they snapped up and down over and over, and she smirked proudly when she saw Arlo’s eyes roll back in pleasure. She could tell that Arlo was on the edge, and despite the growing ache in her legs there was no way she could stop now. 

“Oh Arlo,” she moaned. “I love you so much.” 

Arlo gasped and wrapped his arms around her back as he leaned forward from the intense pressure of his orgasm. Aurelia sighed, content, as she felt his cock pulse and empty deep inside of her. After a few moments Arlo fell back into the sand, staring up into the sky as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Aurelia slid off of him and lay next to him, smiling as Arlo wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. 

“You okay?” Aurelia giggled. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Uh huh.” 

“Did I fuck your soul out?”

“Uh huh.” 

Aurelia laughed at the breathless responses from her husband and decided to let him recover a bit more before she tried to have a conversation again. A few minutes passed before Arlo’s breathing slowed to a normal pace, and he pulled Aurelia tighter against him. 

“This has been the best patrol of my life,” he said, grinning. 

“I’m glad,” Aurelia laughed. 

“We really need to do something about all this sand though. Good thing there’s an ocean right here,” Arlo smirked.

Aurelia untangled herself from Arlo’s embrace and started racing towards the water. 

“Last one in has to do dishes tonight!” 

Arlo jumped up and ran after his wife. He made a show of trying to catch her, but he wasn’t actually trying. He just wanted to watch her as she laughed and ran into the waves- his goddess, his perfect love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed and so, so appreciated <3


End file.
